Professor Samuel Singer
Academic and Professional Career His first year at Hogwarts Samuel began sneaking into the forbidden library to study arcane magic, demonology, necromancy and the afterlife. He was caught but pleaded with the Headmaster to allow him to continue his studies. His request was granted and he was placed under the supervision of Professor Cassandra Ramsey. Professor Ramsey guided Samuel’s studies with grace and caring, and the young Samuel had learned to respect her wisdom, but he always wanted to push farther. One night, Professor Ramsey learned of a ritual Samuel was planning to perform and ordered him to put an end to it. Upset, Samuel stopped but only after shouting angrily at his mentor. Professor Ramsey left, thinking the issue was resolved, but once gone Samuel resumed his plan. The ritual failed and Samuel accidentally released a dangerous demon. Professor Ramsey, sensing the evil that had just entered the world, rushed back to save Samuel. Together they sent the demon back through the hellgate but at the cost of the Professor’s life. This devastated Samuel. Knowing that his last words to her were hateful he dove into the study of dark magics trying desperately to find a way to speak to her again. But he failed. This failure led him to isolate himself from everyone. Upon graduating from Hogwarts, he dedicated his life to the study of Celestial and Arcane Magic. Samuel continued in his studies and became the world’s foremost expert in the field of of Celestial and Arcane magic. He even occasionally consulted with the Ministry on such matters. During his time with the Ministry he met Bethany, the owner of a bakery he frequented. They became quite close and eventually married. Spending a blissful five years together before his fate changed forever. The demon that had so long ago killed his beloved mentor had made its way back to the world, seeking vengeance on Samuel for defeating him. It attacked, but Samuel was far stronger than before. While protecting his bride he easily bound the demon with a curse and prepared to banish it forever. But something went wrong, and in a burst of power the demon escaped, killing Bethany in the process. Grief striven and livid, Samuel was willing to do anything to gain the power to end this creatures existence forever. He quickly went to his study and did the one thing he knew no wizard should ever do: summon a Celestial. Samuel made a bargain with the Celestial in exchange for revenge and the power of a being made purely of light filled him. His eyes turned bright white. He went into hiding to search for a way to ensure that at their next encounter the demon would never escape again. Assisted by the Celestial, he created the Demon Trap. Having perfected his means of retribution, he petitioned the Ministry to allow him to teach at Hogwarts, and he started the next year, charming a pair of glasses to make his eyes look normal once again. His second year of teaching he came across a demon in the forbidden forest. While preparing to banish it the demon spoke, begging for its life and promising to help the Professor. In order to blend in, the demon took the form of a black cat that Samuel named Cas, after his beloved mentor, hoping that this creature would one day help him destroy the entity that took her life and the life of his beloved. He did eventually get his revenge, but the details of that encounter have yet to be revealed. Samuel now seeks to rid his body of the Celestial that shares it. Personal Life Samuel Singer’s father was an American no-mag and his mother was a British pureblood. Samuel‘s soul is bound to a powerful celestial named Kirith. Being a Celestial, Kirith wields immense power over any entity that is evil, vile, or malevolent; but can do no harm to the pure of heart. Kirith can hear and see everything Samuel does, and Samuel can even release control to Kirith becoming enveloped by white light himself. Kirith wishes only one thing: to do radical violence to evil, and he is arrogant and powerful enough to take on even exceptionally strong demons. Kirith was used to help remove Professor Prott’s mark. Category:Characters